Batalha de Hoth
* Duelo na Cidade das Nuvens |nome= Batalha de Hoth |imagem= 389px |conflito= Guerra Civil Galáctica |data=* 42 meses após a Batalha de Yavin * 6 meses antes da Batalha de Endor |lugar= Hoth |resultado= Vitória imperial |lado1= Império Galático |lado2= Aliança para Restauração da República |comandantes1=* Darth Vader * Almirante Kendal Ozzel† * Almirante Firmus Piett * Almirante Jhared Montferrat * General Maximillian Veers * Capitão Lorth Needa |comandantes2=* General Carlist Rieekan * Princesa Leia Organa * Comandante Luke Skywalker |forças1=* 1 Lorde Sith ** Darth Vader * Esquadrão da Morte ** 1 [[Destróier Estrelar classe Vitória II|Destróier Estrelar classe Vitória II]] *** Executor ** Pelo menos 6 [[Destróier Estelar classe Imperial I|Destróiers Estelares classe Imperial I]] *** Vingador *** Tirano ** Vários [[Cruzador classe Gonzhati|cruzadores classe Gonzhati]] ** Dezenas de Caças TIE * 501ª Legião * Força Blizzard **Snowtroopers ** Pelo menos 5 AT-ATs ***Blizzard Um ** Vários AT-STs ** Pelo menos 1 HAVw A6 Juggernaut |forças2=* Escudo * Pelo menos 3 Transporte Médio GR-75 **''Esperança Brilhante **''Tempestade de Quantum * 1 Canhão de Íons V-150 * Caças estelares X-wing T-65B * Esquadrão Corona * Esquadrão Rogue ** pelo menos 9 Snowspeeders * Torre DF.9 * Atgar 1.4 FD P-Tower * Soldados Rebeldes |baixas1=* Almirante Ozzel (morto por Vader, por incompetência) * Cruazador Tirano (Derrubado) * 3 AT-ATs (Derrubados por Snowspeeders) * Várias dezenas de caças TIE * 1 HAVw A6 Juggernaut * vários Snowtroopers |baixas2=* pelo menos 3 Snowspeeders * Várias torres de defesa * Vários soldados mortos * Vários transportes danificados }} A '''Batalha de Hoth' foi um confronto histórico entre o Império Galático e a Aliança para Restauração da República durante a Guerra Civil Galática em que as forças imperiais, lideradas pelo Lorde Negro dos Sith Darth Vader, invadiu a base da rebelião em Hoth. A invasão imperial esmagadora forçaria a rebelião a abandonar Hoth e espalhar sua frota por toda a galáxia. Prelúdio Depois da grande vitória da Aliança em Yavin, a rebelião abandonou a base na lua do planeta e começou a procurar por bases novas, considerando tais mundos com Daxan Beta e Insk. Após três anos de peregrinação, a rebelião se abrigou no planeta gélido e desabitado de Hoth no Setor Anoat, afirmando como sua nova base de operações, com esperança de que o olha atento do Império não os percebesse. Pouco antes da Batalha de Hoth ter início, uma conferencia estratégica foi realizada na base aonde vários transportes chegaram até a base, vários boatos falaram em Princesa Leia o General Carlist Rieekan, o Comandante Beryl Chiffonade e um espião Bothano e vários outros membros de comando da aliança. O encontro acabaria pouco antes da batalha começar, antes de Leia e os participantes deixarem os sistema. A Batalha Droides Sonda Com o império mandando vários droides sondas para procurar bases escondidas em toda galáxia, um deles acabou encontrou a base de operação da aliança em Hoth, enviando imagens para o Destróier Estelar ''Executor'' que informavam alguma civilização. Apesar de Kendal Ozzel estivesse preocupado e querendo desconsiderar a possibilidade da Aliança estar escondida nesse planeta, Darth Vader iniciou o ataque. O Almirante Ozzel ordenou que o Esquadrão da Morte saísse da hipervelocidade muito próximo do planeta, o que alertou o comando da aliança a iniciar o Plano K10 que seria o plano de evacuação total. Plano de Evacuação Foram identificados cinco Destróieres Estelares pertencentes à Marinha Imperial se aproximando do planeta, as forças de defesa ligaram o escudo de energia evitando que houvesse um bombardeio orbital e obrigando as forças atacantes à realizarem um ataque por terra. Posto Avançado Os soldados da Companhia do Crepúsculo: Hazram Namir, Beak e Roja foram designados para o Posto Avançado Delta junto com um grupo de mais cinco soldados da Base Echo, um dos locais mais distantes da Base Echo. Formado por uma Torre de Laser de três integrantes, uma trincheira e algumas peças de artilharia. O posto ficava a 100 metros dos limites do escudo de energia. O primeiro a identificar os AT-AT foi o Posto Avançado Beta quando identificaram Cruzadores Gonzati trazendo os walkers anexados ao trem de pouso. O posto Beta foi o primeiro a ser destruído atingido por cerca de seis tiros de Walker. Nesse momento o primeiro tiro do Canhão de Íons foi disparado e o primeiro transporte saiu do planeta. Enquanto o AT-AT passava pela linha de trincheiras, duas plataformas de artilharia acompanhadas por um AT-ST atacou o Posto Delta, uma das plataformas foi destruído por um tiro da Torre de Laser, mas o AT-ST logo destruiu a torre e mais toda a artilharia do local. Ficando apenas Namir, Beak e Roja como sobreviventes. Ataque de Aerodeslizadores Com a aproximação dos AT-AT, a Aliança enviou grupos de Aerodeslizadores T-47 para combatê-los, mas suas armas eram muito fracas para a poderosa blindagem dos AT-AT, com a sugestão de Luke, Wedge Antilles utilizou seu cabo para derrubar um dos AT-AT e Luke, após ter sido derrubado, conseguiu jogar uma granada dentro do AT-AT levando-o a destruição. Fuga Rebelde Leia, Han Solo e Chewbacca conseguiram fugir de Hoth utilizando a ''Millennium Falcon'', após ter sido perseguida pelo Destróier Estelar ''Vingador''. Luke fugiu com seu Caça estelar X-wing. Namir e Everi Chalis conseguiram fugir utilizando a nave auxiliar da Companhia do Crepúsculo. Resultado Após o ataque, a Aliança possui muitas perdas de materiais além da perda humana. Aparições * Star Wars: Galactic Defense * The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight * Star Wars: Battle Pod * Star Wars: Commander * Star Wars: Battlefront * Estrelas Perdidas * * Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back * *''Star Wars: Império Despedaçado, Parte III'' *''Star Wars: A Rebelião'' *''Before the Awakening'' *''A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca'' Fontes * * * * * * * * Star Wars in 100 Scenes * Ultimate Star Wars * Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know * Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy * * * * * * ; imagem #8 * * * ; imagem #5 Notas e Referências Categoria:Batalhas da Guerra Civil Galáctica